Doctor Who: The shadows of Tawengay
by JBTForde
Summary: The 11th Doctor, Rory and Amy travel to Tawengay, A Depressing planet with many secrets, to stop a Humanoid lizard race from destroying it. But as time runs out,Feelings emerge, and hearts are broken.
1. Oh,Hi there!

The universe was still. Countless stars and planets stood frozen in place, the odd star twinkling once or twice.

"It's amazing isn't it?" said Amy, her voice soft and barley a whisper.  
>"It is" said Rory, his voice also soft and barley a whisper.<p>

He brushed back a strand of Amy's flaming red hair, tucking it behind her right ear. Rory looked into Amy's big brown eyes that had the power to melt his very soul and leaned forward, put his hands around her waist and, with his heart racing, puckered his lips. He closed his eyes slowly, not wanting to miss her face for a second.

Amy smiled at her husband lovingly and she leaned in too, wrapping her arms around his neck and closed her eyes. Amy and Rory inched closer and closer until their noses were touching. The sensation made them both shiver and they both smiled. Their lips brushed each other slowly, Rory's tongue aching to dance with Amy's.

_CRASH!_

Amy and Rory were thrown off balance and with a _thud_ they landed on the TARDIS floor, with Amy on top of Rory.

"SORRY ABOUT THAT!" shouted a voice above them.

Amy and Rory groaned and got up off the ground and dusted themselves off. They looked at each other with a look of understanding and that what they were about to do had to be continued some other time. Rory held Amy's hand and together they went up to see the Doctor.

The Doctor was running around the TARDIS control panel, mashing blue, black, dark green buttons and fiddling with handles while looking at a 10 inch widescreen T.V that showed the outside of space. He stopped running for a second to fix his ruby red bowtie and looked around him almost like he was lost. When he remembered, he jumped and started pressing buttons again.

"Doctor, what was that?" Came Amy's voice and The Doctor glanced up.

Amy was wearing black jean shorts, a lilac V-neck, naked stockings with cowboy boots and an unzipped chocolate colored bomber jacket.  
>Holding her hand was Rory who was wearing a striped light green T-shirt, charcoal jeans and plain white trainers.<p>

"Nice trainers!" said The Doctor smiling.  
>Rory looked down at his feet and back at the doctor. "Umm, thanks, I found them here"<br>"Did you really? And they were your size?" asked The Doctor who was looking at Amy because she had just had a faraway look in her eyes.  
>"Umm, yes surprisingly. Did you put them there?"<br>"Of course not, though then aga-"  
>"DOCTOR!" said Amy, raising her voice a little. "What was that crashing noise?"<p>

The Doctor looked at them and jumped. "Oh right! Of course! That was what I was supposed to be doing" The Doctor started circling the control panel. "That crash noise was nothing serious, just us hitching a ride on a meteor that's heading to destroy Tawengay" said The Doctor nonchalantly and he stopped circling the control panel and turned to face Rory and Amy.

Their faces looked mystified.  
>"Don't worry; we aren't going to let it destroy Tawengay! That planet has had enough suffering as it is, let alone a meteor full of life forms trying to annihilate them all" and The Doctor turned back and looked at the Control panel.<p>

"First, how are we on a meteor?" asked Rory stepping closer to The Doctor.  
>"I parked on it. Honestly Rory, you should know these things by now" said The Doctor and he punched a green button.<br>"Well I'm sorry that I never took notes. Second Question, What is a Tawengay?"  
>"Tawengay!" shouted The Doctor happily and he pushed a red button. Something like ticking started to play throughout the TARDIS but The Doctor didn't pay it any attention. "Tawengay is a planet, a suffering planet, that is sad and lonely and its inhabitants care very little for themselves but they would care if they died for no reason at all. Now the plan is to stop the people in the meteor by changing their minds"<br>"Right, that brings me to my third question. How are there living things on a meteor? Shouldn't it be . . . well dirt and rock?" Rory asked and he looked at Amy with a look that all too well said 'This man is crazy'.  
>"How was the world made Rory? How was I made? Why were you made? Why was any of this made? That is the mystery of the Galaxy" The Doctor said smiling faintly. "We've seen countless scary things and things on a meteor worry you more than them?"<br>"Well no-"But Rory was cut off when another _CRASH_ almost knocked them all off their feet.  
>"I thought we already landed?" said Amy and she looked at The Doctor with a sarcastic look.<p>

But the Doctor wasn't looking at Amy. He was looking at the TARDIS door with a mixture of confusion and understanding.  
>"We have company" said The Doctor and he walked towards the TARDIS door and opened it gently.<p>

A huge gust of wind whipped through the TARDIS and the ticking noise stopped.  
>The Doctor turned around and walked up to Rory and Amy, his tweed jacket hanging loosely off his shoulders, his bowtie now vertical. He took hold of their hands and walked back towards the door.<br>"On the count of three we jump" said The Doctor.  
>"Wait what do-<p>

"One!"  
>"Come on Doctor this is-<br>"Two!"  
>"Wa-<br>"THREE, GERONIMO!" shouted The Doctor and as Rory and Amy closed their eyes and screamed, The Doctor jumped, pulling them both with him.  
><em>Crunch<em>.  
>Rory and Amy opened their eyes slowly and saw that they had landed on their feet. They looked at each other and embraced.<p>

"How are we still alive? We dropped from such a height" Rory whispered in Amy's ear.  
>"Did I not say that we parked on a meteor?" said The Doctor, who was hiding behind the TARDIS. "Parked means parked."<br>"Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again" Amy said walking up to The Doctor and started to punch his arm playfully. "We could have died!"  
>"Well you know that I wouldn't let you die Mrs. Pond" said The Doctor smiling and he stepped away from the TARDIS.<p>

The Doctor looked around his surroundings and jumped up and down.  
>"It's springy with lots of goo right in the middle." He stopped abruptly. "I shouldn't have said that because now I want chocolate fondue."<p>

_BANG_!

The Doctor, Amy and Rory all ducked and grouped together.

"What was that Doctor?" asked Amy, squinting to see if there was anything further out.  
>"From the sounds of it, it would be a high pressured dart gun" said The Doctor moving away from them and checking his hands, trousers and felt his neck. He turned around to face the TARDIS and then back at Rory and Amy who had also started checking themselves for any signs of cuts or wounds. When they looked back at him and shook their heads, The Doctor pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver from his tweed jacket. The emerald light lit from the sonic screwdriver and made a buzzing noise. The Doctor walked as far as he could without leaving Amy, Rory and the TARDIS from his sight. He raised the sonic screwdriver higher into the air and walked until he bumped into Rory.<p>

"So where are we Doctor?" asked Amy, looking at the Doctor, expecting, no, hoping that it wasn't bad news. The Doctor looked at both Amy and Rory and smiled.  
>"Everything's fine"<br>"You're not lying are you?" Rory said looking at the Doctor skeptically but before the Doctor could answer, the meteor beneath them started to shake.  
>"Stay calm! Everything is fine" said The Doctor who had put his sonic screwdriver back in his tweed jacket and started pacing.<br>"State your business, before we destroy you" said a squeaky voice behind them.

When they all turned around, no one was there, just more meteor.  
>"State your business" said the squeaky voice again with such venom that Rory jumped.<p>

The Doctor stopped pacing and had a look of self revelation.  
>"Of course! The reason why we can survive on this meteor is because it's not actually a meteor, it's a ship! And from the looks of it a really really big ship with a high tech cloaking ability" the Doctor said kneeling on the meteor and knocking on it.<p>

_Clank Clank Clank_.

"That's nice Doctor, but can you, you know, state our business as to why we are here" said Rory nervously looking around him.

The Doctor got up from the ground, looked north and started walking.  
>Rory looked at Amy, took her hand and they followed after the Doctor.<p>

"Do you think he knows what he's doing?" Rory asked Amy who in turned looked at the Doctor's back. It took her a while to answer but Amy tore her gaze away from the Doctor and looked at Rory.  
>"Of course he does, he's The Doctor, and if anyone knows how to save lives it's him."<br>"Stop! Stop stop stop stop stop!" said the Doctor turning to face them. "We are here to talk, not to harm, to talk!" said the Doctor raising his hands in the air and walking towards them.

Rory and Amy heard a swooshing noise from behind them and turned around.

There, standing at 3ft 5 were six purple humanoid looking lizards. Their slanted black eyes stared blankly at them, their purple tails wagging side to side and their slit like noses flaring while their webbed hands bald in to fist.

"Why are you here" they said in sync, their voices echoing.

Rory tightened his grip on Amy's hand and looked at the Doctor, who to his surprise, was smiling.

"Tiny little bunch aren't you? How do you work? No no, there is plenty of time for that later, you want to know why I, well, we" the Doctor pointed lazily at Rory and Amy. "Are here and I. will tell you now" The Doctor put down his hands and ran towards the Humanoid lizards and stopped when he was towering over all six of them. "We are here to stop you all from blowing up Tawengay because Tawengay may be a sad place! However it does not deserve to be wiped out, nor does any planet really and you know that deep down"  
>"You think this reason will stop us? What makes you think that this planet was our first?" the six lizards said in sync and circled the Doctor.<br>"That may be so but I wasn't around then, but I am now!" said the Doctor and he looked at each and every one of the lizards. He then brought his bowtie horizontal, from being vertical and shrugged his tweed jacket back on.

The humanoid lizards moved back to their original positions and looked blankly at the Doctor.

"And who exactly are you to stop us?"  
>"Now that, my friends, has been said to me time and time again!" said the Doctor and he turned his back on them and walked towards Rory and Amy. "My word, you two have been quiet!"<br>"We thought you could handle it" Amy said, her eyes looking from the Doctor to the lizards. "Doctor, what are they?"  
>"My, will you be quiet!" the Doctor said to a shocked Amy until he was in whispering distance. "They are Nageshi. Nasty little things really, all they do is destroy planets but they basically live on ships because they themselves don't have a planet that they can call home, which is why they cause so much disaster to other planets. Those six there are fresh Nageshi, which means that they are stronger than their elders, which we really do not need. And here is me thinking that I could solve this without violence. We need to warn the people of Tawengay. We need to prepare a strategy.<br>"You said this was a ship right?" Amy said looking into the Doctor's sparkling green eyes. "If it's a ship, then we can go to the mainframe and send a message to the people of Tawengay-  
>"Warning them so that they can put up some sort of a defense to stop the ship from attacking! Amy, that's amazing" interrupted Rory and he looked at the Doctor. "Isn't it Doctor?"<p>

The doctor looked at Amy as if examining her for signs of delusions. His mind began to race with new ideas on how to fix Amy's timeline and how to get to the mainframe of this ship without hurting anyone. But the thought of losing Amy, and even Rory, his new friends that were so good, hurt the Doctor hard. He knows that there is only one way to restore Amy's timeline, but could he go through with it?

"Doctor?" The Doctor blinked twice and looked at Rory and Amy with a grin. "That is a brilliant idea Mrs. Pond. If you could excuse me for a minute" said the Doctor and he walked towards the Humanoid lizards.

"What do you think he's planning to do?" Rory asked Amy.  
>"Something good I hope" said Amy looking at the Doctor.<p>

Amy watched as the Doctor's shoulders tensed and as he kicked the ships exterior.  
>She watched him circle the Nageshi and laugh and smile as if they had just told him a joke, but all Amy could see from their faces was nothing, nothing at all; they only stared blankly at where the Doctor once stood while their noses continued to flare.<p>

But then things changed.  
>When the Doctor touched one of the Nageshi, its hands relaxed and its features softened, its eyes changed from being black to leafy green. The other Nageshi looked and crowded it.<br>What happened next was horrible.  
>Amy could hear so much slurping and chewing noises that she had to release her left hand from Rory's right and cover her ears and close her eyes.<br>The Doctor looked over to Rory and Amy and signaled them to run to the TARDIS.  
>The Doctor watched how hard Rory had to convince Amy to move and get to the TARDIS but when she opened her eyes and looked at the Doctor and he nodded at her, she seemed to find this unknown courage and she ran with Rory to the TARDIS.<p>

The Doctor looked ahead. From this distance, he knew that it would take the Nageshi ship five hours sixty four minutes and four seconds to get to Tawengay, but he knew that he could get there in five minutes.  
>The Doctor turned his gaze away from the Nageshi that were still engrossed with the one he touched and tip toed to the TARDIS. When he reached it, he glanced back at the Nageshi and saw that they were still engrossed.<p>

"Interesting" the Doctor said whispering to himself.  
>"What was that Doctor?" said Amy looking at the Doctor, obviously trying her hardest to not listen to the noises that were coming from behind them. But the Doctor simply looked up at her and down at his shoes.<br>"No gooey middle . . ." said the Doctor again and he looked at Amy's long flaming red hair. "Never mind, I'll explain when we're inside" and he opened the TARDIS door gently.  
>"But I thought we were going to go to the mainframe" Amy said, her eyes showing confusion. "Why aren't we going to the mainframe?"<p>

The Doctor's eyes darted from Amy's brown eyes to her slender shoulders and her parted lips. He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked deep into her eyes.  
>"We have to leave right now Amy. I'll explain when we get in the TARDIS. I promise" said the Doctor and he gently led her into the TARDIS.<p>

When they were all in the TARDIS the Doctor poked his head out to look at the Nageshi but they had gone. All that he could see was the meteor and even to him, it was hard to believe that such a thing could be a ship. He brought his head back and closed the TARDIS door.


	2. The Discussion

"Right you are going to tell us exactly why we didn't go to the mainframe" said Amy striding to the Doctor.

The Doctor turned to face Amy like a wounded dog, his eyes looking at Rory who was staring back at him.

"I could whip us all up some chocolate fondue, how's that sound? Does it sound good? I think it sounds good" said the Doctor cheerily and he clapped his hands and started to walk but Amy blocked his path. "I guess that's a no to chocolate fondue. And I was really hoping for some chocolate fondue. Maybe some custa-  
>"Oh will you stop going on about the fondue Doctor and answer the question!" said Amy and she put her slender arms around the Doctors waist.<p>

The Doctor's eyes widened and his arms flailed into the air. He looked over to Rory who was looking at Amy with confusion. The Doctor put his hands on Amy's shoulders and tried pushing her away gently.

"Umm, okay, not the move I was expecting but you can let him go now Amy" said Rory walking towards them, his arms crossed over his chest.  
>"Yes, you can let me go now Amy because I am about to tell you why we didn't go there, just let go of me please?" said the Doctor looking at Rory with confusion.<p>

As Amy reluctantly let go of the Doctor's waist, she wiped a tear from her cheek and looked into the Doctor's eyes. The Doctor stared at Amy for a minute before shifting his gaze to the TARDIS control panel and walked towards it, moving around a stunned Rory who was looking at Amy.

"The chocolate fondue is important Amy; I can't believe you wouldn't think that it was important. Remember when I said that the ship was springy, yet gooey" he paused and pressed a round purple button.  
>"Uhh, yes, but what does that have to do with anything, you were just acting like . . . well you" said Amy looking at the Doctor, her left hand reaching for Rory's right.<br>"I do not act like that!" said the Doctor in a surprised tone and glanced up at Amy who gave him a face that looked like 'Yeah, you do'. "Okay I do that sometimes but that's not the point, the point is that we were standing on something that I thought was a cloaking mechanism but I was wrong, hard to believe isn't it? Me, wrong? Perish the thought! But I was. What we were standing on was _them_!"

"_Them_?" retorted Rory.

"Yes _them_" said the Doctor and he pressed two red buttons. "I've always wondered what happens to the bodies of the Nageshi and now I know. Quite disgusting really" The Doctor paused and looked at Rory. "When one of the Nageshi die, the other Nageshi bring it back to the ship and use their body to camouflage it"

"Hence why the one you touched started to shift, because it was trying to blend in" said Rory.

"Exactly" Said the Doctor and he clicked his fingers.

"But why did the others . . . eat that Nageshi?" asked Amy, concern in her voice.

"They weren't eating the Nageshi, although it did sound like it, but no they weren't eating it, they were merging with it.  
>The Nageshi like to stick together, if one was to fall, the others would fall with it. Now in this case, because I touched one of them and it started to blend, the others crowded it and because they thought of us as a threat, they probably thought that I was attacking it and decided to protect it by doing the only thing they know how to do and that is to merge and become part of the ship. Thus bringing me as to why we didn't go to the mainframe" The Doctor walked down from the TARDIS control panel and sat on one of the steps. "Their mainframe is like the human brain. It controls everything that happens to the ship, but who do you think is controlling the mainframe?" the Doctor paused to let what he had just said sink in.<p>

Rory and Amy looked at the Doctor with raised eyebrows. The Doctor got up abruptly from the steps and went back to the TARDIS control panel and pulled a handle shaped like the end of an umbrella.

The TARDIS started to shake violently and the buttons the Doctor had pressed started to light up. The TARDIS made a noise like someone was playing a Kazoo and suddenly it was up in the Air, flying through space towards Tawengay.

"Wait, we've only now just got off the ship?" said Amy, her eyebrows disappearing into her hair.

The Doctor raised his eyebrows and looked at Amy.

"Well of course. You asked me to explain to you why we didn't go to the mainframe and then when I tried to go you stopped me from moving and then you put your arms around my waist, which, even now I don't understand why you did that, why did you do that?" said the Doctor looking at Amy fondly.

"To get you to tell me about the mainframe" Amy said and she started to fidget.

The Doctor only stared at her for a minute until he clapped once. "So I ask you again. Who do you think is controlling the mainframe?"

Rory looked disgruntled and scratched the back of his head. "I'm guessing the fallen Nageshi"

"Shibashi!" said the Doctor excitedly. When he got disturbed looks from Rory and Amy, the Doctor smiled. "Shibashi, a word the Tawengay people use to say correct. Oh that's right! The Tawengay people have their own language which meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeans" the Doctor ran to the east side of the control panel and felt under it. His eyebrows furrowed until finally he felt what he was looking for. He pulled out what looked like a violet nerf gun and jogged towards Amy and Rory.

When he reached them he waved the gun in the air and twirled it.  
>"Put out your right hands please and thank you" he said cooly.<p>

Rory and Amy looked at each other briefly and without hesitation, they put their right hands out.  
>They trusted the Doctor (Amy more so), they were sure he knew what he was doing.<p>

The Doctor grinned and turned their right hands over so that their palms were facing upwards.  
>He looked at Amy, then pushed the barrel of the gun into her palm and pulled the trigger. Amy felt a sharp prick in her palm and she gasped, her face going red.<p>

"What I have injected in to your hands" the Doctor began and he moved to Rory and done the same thing he did to Amy. When Rory had gasped and started going red, the Doctor continued. "Is a translator meaning that you will be able to understand the Tawengay people, meaning whatever they say, will be translated into English" The Doctor checked his gold wrist watch and smiled at it. "The redness should be wearing off in five, four, three, two annnnnnnnnnnnnnnd one!" The Doctor looked up at Rory and Amy's faces and saw they were back to normal.

The Doctor's eyes lingered on Amy's round face and freckles until a huge _BANG!_ Jolted him from his gazing.

He cleared his throat and ran to the TARDIS control panel. "We are about to arrive. I didn't even get any fondue"

Rory walked up the TARDIS steps and patted the Doctor on his right shoulder and looked at Amy. "Can I ask you something" he said to her, worry in his voice.

Amy looked at the Doctor and watched as he looked at her. She widened her eyes and shifted her head to the right.

"Oh right you want me to leave!" said the Doctor, his own eyes widening. "Well, I'll just leave you two alone then. But you have two minutes so I hope what you have to say isn't longer than that" the Doctor smiled. "I can make a chocolate fondue in half that so I have time. Yay" squealed the Doctor and he ran down steps that led to the kitchen.

"Where are you going to make the chocolate fondue? Wait are you telling me there's a kitchen down there?" said Amy, peering down to try and see the Doctor enter a doorway but her vision was blocked by Rory's frame.

"Why did you hug the Doctor like that?" asked Rory.

"Like what?" Amy said, turning her attention to Rory's face. He was sweating and he looked like he had aged ten more years.

"And why did you cry?" Rory asked her confused.

"I was acting. I never really thought I could be a good actress but now I'm not so sure" she said and she wrapped her arms around Rory's neck but she could feel his shoulders tense. "What's wrong?" she asked Rory, worry in her voice but Rory kept avoiding her gaze.

"It's just, I don't know, maybe I'm imagining it but it seems like you want to be with the Doctor"

"Of course I want to be with the Doctor" said Amy and she let go of Rory's neck and spun around. "Who wouldn't want to see the universe in such a wa-

"That's not what I mean Amy. I mean like you actually want to be _with_ the Doctor" interrupted Rory and he turned his back on Amy.

Amy Snorted.

"You are a complete and total idiot. The Doctor and I are just good friends, why would I think about him that way? Why would I marry you if I felt something for the Doctor?"

Rory turned to face Amy and almost jumped when she was standing right behind him, but Amy put her hands around Rory's neck again, brought him forward and kissed him intensely. The sensation was electrifying. Rory caressed her red hair softly. To him, it felt like a piece of soft cotton candy while it smelled like strawberries.  
>Amy broke off the kiss and looked into Rory's light green eyes and laughed shyly. "You are an idiot, me and the Doctor? Come on Stupid face"<p>

"It does sound silly when you put it like that" said Rory and he turned slightly red.

But Amy's head was working overtime. Did she even believe that the Doctor and her were just good friends? Something was there, she felt it in her very bones, but what was it? And how could she do that to Rory? How could she feel feelings for a person who held so many secrets?

"Time to go guys, we got a planet to save!" came the voice of the Doctor and it distracted Amy from her thoughts.

The Doctor had come up to the console room, smiling and looking at Rory. "Everything good?" he asked him, grinning.

"Uhh" Rory looked at Amy, who in turn, smiled up at him. "Y-yeah, everything's good."

"Perfect!" Said the Doctor and he walked towards the TARDIS door.

"Wait, Doctor, you have something on your cheek" said Amy running towards the Doctor.

Amy stopped when she was close to the Doctor. She looked at the brown smudge that was on his cheek and smiled.

"You're a messy eater" she said laughing.

"I'll have you know Mrs. Pond that I am the cleanest eater you will ever meet" he paused. "But that Chocolate fondue was good though" and he smiled.

Amy licked her thumb and index finger on her right hand and rubbed the chocolate smudge off the Doctors cheek. As she rubbed the chocolate off, she couldn't help but notice that his skin was smooth and that he smelled not only like chocolates (which she assumed was because he had just finished eating fondue) but something flowery, almost like roses.

Amy's chest tightened and when she saw the last remain of the chocolate fondue disappear; she cleared her throat, smiled at the Doctor and walked towards Rory.

"The main thing about the Tawengay people is that you have to know they are dangerous. Even the sanest can become suicidal. As I mentioned before, they are a depressing race and they feed off that sadness and they rarely tolerate happiness. In fact I've only met a handful of them that seem to want to be happy" Said the Doctor looking at his watch and to the TARDIS doors. "Stick with me at all times and do not, I repeat, DO NOT wonder off"

_CRASH_!

Rory, Amy and the Doctor wobbled but didn't fall. They each looked at each other and then to the TARDIS door.  
>The Doctor walked towards the TARDIS door and slowly opened it.<p>

"Doctor, you still didn't tell us why we didn't go to the mainframe" Amy said, looking at the Doctor intensely.

"Come on pond, use your head! If the fallen Nageshi control the mainframe, what makes you think that they'd let us in? We, to them, were intruders. Do you let a burglar in to your house? No" the Doctor sighed and looked at Amy and Rory. "Any other questions can be asked later. Right now, we need to see the one thing that is in charge here" said the Doctor gleefully and he walked through the TARDIS door.

Amy and Rory looked at each other and held hands and together, they exited the TARDIS and into Tawengay.


	3. Some things should be left alone

Rory and Amy came out of the TARDIS grinning but when they touched the baby blue crack filled ground, their grins disappeared and frowns replaced them. Everything in Tawengay was baby blue. The sky and the sun. Everything. Every blue building that Rory and Amy saw was the size of skyscrapers. Rory looked at the Doctor and saw that he looked awfully Cheery.

"What are you smiling about?" snapped Rory.

The Doctor looked at Rory and Amy and suddenly the cheeriness that he felt was replaced with worry.  
>"No no no no no no no" said the Doctor taking out his sonic-screwdriver and scanning them both. He stopped scanning them and looked at the readings.<p>

"You shouldn't be feeling depressed yet, that's suppose to come in" the Doctor checked his wrist watch and looked up at the blue sun. "An hour's time, but why now, now of all times, why? Is it because you're both human? That might be why" rambled the Doctor, mostly talking to himself.

Amy stretched lazily and looked at the Doctor with a bored look. She then looked him up and down and yawned.  
>"Can we go back inside, this planet is so sad" she said frowning at the Doctor and folded her arms over her chest.<p>

"Noooo because we are suppose to save the people on this planet" said the Doctor raising his arms in the air and looking to his left and right.  
>The Doctor put down his arms slowly and his jaw dropped. No one was outside. When the Doctor was last here, there were people outside, miserable, but outside. But now, as he looked all around him, the planet looked abandoned and there was so much silence that if he was to drop a pin, the whole planet would hear it.<p>

"Come with me you two, we have to find out what's going on here. Rory, take my hand and Amy take his" said the Doctor putting his hand out for Rory to take.

"Do we have too?" chorused Amy and Rory.

The Doctor looked at them incredulously. "Yes. Yes you do have to, now come along, we have to see the king" said the Doctor.

Rory looked at Amy and then back at the Doctor. When Rory shrugged and took hold of the Doctor and Amy's hand, the Doctor smiled and ran east.

The Doctor took left and right and left and left turns and by the last left, he was slightly annoyed. The planet had changed so much. The buildings were bigger, more intimidating, than before and there was a certain creepiness hanging over them. Once or twice the Doctor felt that millions of eyes were watching them.  
>And Rory and Amy weren't helping either. Rory and Amy stopped frequently and lay on the blue cracked ground, with their eyes slowly closing. The Doctor had to shake them to make sure they didn't go to sleep. Once or twice he had to take hold of their hands and pull them up off the ground, but on both occasions he fell and lay on the ground with them.<p>

But finally, after they had taken a right turn, there, standing tall and valiant was a baby blue castle the size of the tower of London with white drapes that had blue dragon insignias on them.

"My friend, you have changed" whispered the Doctor to himself.

The Doctor, Rory and Amy walked up ten stone steps and stopped before two large oak doors.

"What do we do now?" asked Rory absentmindedly, looking behind him.

"Well we enter of course!" replied the Doctor grinning.

The Doctor knocked on the two oak doors three times then kicked them twice like he was kicking a football and finally head butted them hard. He stumbled backwards into Amy and Rory, who reluctantly caught him.

"Thank you" said the Doctor cheerily and he rubbed his forehead. The Doctor straightened up and fixed his bowtie from being slightly crooked.

_BOOM_!

The oak doors opened and a large grey blob with sunken green eyes dressed in what looked like Victorian era clothes stood before them.

"Alfonso!" rejoiced the Doctor and he hugged the blob.

The grey blob named Alfonso briefly smiled and patted the doctor on his back with his small middle-age hands.

"Time lord, it's been too long" said Alfonso quietly. His voice was strong, yet elegant.

"Well it sure looks like it! What's happened to everything, it's all, different and quiet and-

"I shall explain later Time lord. It seems you have brought guest with you as well" Alfonso green eyes lingered on Rory.

"Ah yes!" said the Doctor and he stepped back from Alfonso. "Rory, Amy, meet Alfonso! He's one of the few Tawengay people that would crack a smile!"

Rory and Amy stared at Alfonso and then at the Doctor. There was an awkward silence.

"Are they usually like this when they see a monster like me?" asked Alfonso.

"It's not because of you Al, your planet seems to have this effect on humans by the looks of it. They seem to become lazy and almost recluse. You wouldn't guess it but these two are actually married" said the Doctor excitedly.

"Married?" remarked Alfonso.

"Together. Happy. Like they can conquer the world!" said the Doctor and he cleared his throat. "But that's not why we're here" and suddenly the Doctor became serious and he looked into Alfonso's green eyes. "May we come in? What I have to say needs to be taken seriously but also, I feel like we are being watched" The Doctor whispered to Alfonso and he glanced behind him.  
>Pure nothingness was all the Doctor could see.<p>

"Yes of course you may come in. I to shall explain my story" said Alfonso sadly and he turned his back on the Doctor and went inside.

The Doctor looked at Rory and Amy and smiled.

"Why are you smiling for?" Amy asked the Doctor, intrigued at his happiness.

"No particular reason, just wanted to smile!" said the Doctor and his smile widened.

Amy's lips felt dry and her chest tightened.

"You're blushing? That means that you feel something other than despair. This is good" said the Doctor and he abruptly entered the castle.

Amy felt her cheeks. They had become warm to her touch. She licked her lips and looked up at Rory who looked at her and shrugged his shoulders.  
>Amy walked inside the castle warily, looking for any immediate danger.<p>

Inside were four solid gold doors. One was in the east corner, one was in the west corner, one was in the north corner and the last one was on the first floor, two of which, were opened. In fact, everything was decorated in gold, from gold-painted chairs too solid gold tables. The gold painted walls gleamed brightly in Amy's direction and she closed her eyes.

"We shouldn't be here. Let's go back" said Rory, obviously trying to smile but something about it went wonky so one side of his mouth was up and the other down.

"But the Doctor-

"Would you rather be here, a place so" Rory looked at the gold walls and cringed. "So bright"

"I don't know, maybe? I don't know Rory, it's not that bad" said Amy and she looked at the walls, trying to hide her disgust.

"What are you two doing in here?" came the voice of the Doctor.

Amy sharply turned to where the Doctor's voice was coming from. He was leaning on the east door's frame. "We're in here" said the Doctor, and he looked at Rory smiling.

"Can you keep the smiling to a minimum please?" Rory said, avoiding the Doctor's gaze.

"Why? Smiling is good, helps keep you happy, don't you want to be happy? Well you already are so how about happier?"

Rory shook his head and looked towards the two oak doors. It would be so easy just to walk out of them and head back to the TARDIS. But he couldn't leave without Amy. She was his wife, his soul-mate and although he felt miserable right now, deep inside, she lighted this intense pink flame of love and togetherness inside him. And that made him feel happy.

The Doctor looked at Rory and his smile widened. "After you Mr. and Mrs. Pond" said the Doctor and he held the door open while Rory and Amy nervously entered the golden doors.

The room they had entered was the dining hall. It was a long hall that could possibly fit two Lionel trains. And like the main room they entered, everything was gold. In the middle of the room a small golden dining table just stood there as valiant as the castle itself.

"You'll love this" said the Doctor to Amy and Rory excitedly and he ran full speed at the dining table and jumped.

He slid, almost like he was gliding, on the table and stopped abruptly, raising his hands in the air.

"Now come on, that deserves a round of applause don't you think!" cheered the Doctor.

Amy and Rory clapped absentmindedly, their gaze not on the Doctor, but on Alfonso who had just come in from, not a gold door, but a stainless steel one which they had just noticed.

"You really haven't changed have you Time Lord" chuckled Alfonso dryly.

"Well, maybe a little" said the Doctor.

The doctor jumped off the table and pulled out one of the golden chairs and sat down, his left leg crossed on top of his right.

"You may sit you two" said Alfonso looking at Rory and Amy.

Rory and Amy walked and pulled out two golden chairs from the table and sat next to the Doctor, with Rory on the Doctor's left and Amy on his right.

"The reason why we are here Alfonso is because we have something important to tell you, which I'm sure you've already guessed" said the Doctor, his voice tranquil. Alfonso only nodded his round head.

"Right now, heading towards Tawengay's Atmosphere, is a ship filled with Nageshi, on a crash collision course to Tawengay and their plan is to destroy it."

Alfonso's eyes widened and his bottom lip quivered. He paced by the Doctor and where he stood but then he stopped. He looked at the Doctor sadly and made a grunt sound that was surely meant to be a sigh.

"If that is why you have come here Doctor, then I must say you came here in vain. I know about the Nageshi because I, how would you say it, called them here"

The Doctor raised his left eyebrow and got up from the chair.

"You called them here? You do know that they're coming to destroy this planet right?"

"Yes Time lord"

"But there are people here! You can't just up and go 'hmm, I think today's the day that I want to blow up my planet!' this is madness, this is insane!" said the Doctor and he too started to pace.

"It was a hard decision Doctor, but a necessary one. Now sit, I must explain on how it came to be" said Alfonso and he put his hand on the Doctor's shoulder, leading him back to his seat.

When the Doctor sat reluctantly on the chair, Alfonso looked at Rory and Amy. "

Maybe we should discuss this between ourselves, Time Lord" said Alfonso, a hint of caution in his voice.

"No" said the Doctor with finality in his voice and he put his right index finger on the corner of his mouth and the others under his chin, his eyes fixed on Alfonso.

"Very well" said Alfonso, frustration creeping into his voice. "I'm sure you've noticed that there isn't anybody outside and like you said, you've gotten the feeling that the Tawengay people are watching you. I have as well and that's why I've called upon the Nageshi's help"

"Why?"

"Because I, unfortunately, am the last of the Tawengay people"

"When you mean last" the Doctor said staring down Alfonso.

"Yes. The Tawengay people are dead"

Silence.

The Doctor closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. "What happened to them" he said, trying to keep his voice steady.

"A war happened. When you left us all those years ago, Dylan chose to lead those of us that yearned to be free, be happy and leave this wretched place. But Lyrus wouldn't have it. They each recruited the Tawengay people. Some wanted to leave like Dylan while others that followed Lyrus didn't want the others to leave because they felt that if the others left, something evil would plague them. When Dylan and what you call an army were ready, they made their way to the escape pods you had built for those that wanted to leave. But they were greeted by Lyrus and his army. Families were divided and they fought each other. And in the end, only I survived"

"So now you think this is your fault?"

"Of course it's my fault!" roared Alfonso, and he turned a purple color. "All those people died for no apparent reason! All we, the ones that wanted to love and feel, wanted to do was leave and experience the wonders of the other planets! But instead we fought for three days, depressed and angry that we were denied our freedom! And I watched as the numbers dwindled from ten to two and then me . . . all alone, on this" he threw his hands in the air in frustration. "On this deserted Island with nothing better to do than build"

"But then why didn't you take one of the escape pods after the war?" asked the Doctor, his eyes still closed.

Alfonso laughed dryly. "I tried, I honestly tried. But dear Lyrus had beaten me to them. Someone we knew must have told him about the pods because as soon as I got to their location, they had been dismantled. And I tried to fix them, but I didn't understand which part went where so I left them"

"But why destroy the planet? If you really didn't want to be here, although I advise against it, why not end it right then and there?" Asked the Doctor, and he opened his eyes, got up from the chair and started walking around Alfonso. "Unless something startled you or gave you hope. Something reached to you and I'm guessing in the form of one of the fallen"

Alfonso shifted uncomfortably. "Three days after the war, I started hearing voices of those I knew. Two days after that I saw Dylan. And ever since then, those that had fallen appear to me, whispering evil things in my ear. I couldn't take it Doctor. So I went into my communication area and called upon the help of a race that destroyed planets. They were stunned at first, not many planets called them wanting to be destroyed, but I just couldn't take it Doctor" said Alfonso and he slumped into the chair the Doctor had sat in.

"Just leave Doctor. There's nothing left to be done here"

"Well of course there is! We can stop them from destroying the planet!" said the Doctor.

"But don't you ever listen? I said leave"

"Well the thing is I rarely tend to listen" And the Doctor put his hands on Alfonso's shoulders. "But listen to me when I say this. It was not your fault for what happened. This planet doesn't have to suffer!"

"But what about me Doctor" cried Alfonso. "What about me, the only one left of my kind that doesn't even want to go and see the world anymore. I've had years to wallow in my depression and nothing can change that. If you are the man that you were all those years ago, you would most definitely leave this place and not come back"

The Doctor removed his hands from Alfonso's shoulders and looked at Amy and Rory. The Doctor bit his bottom lip and nodded at them.

"Does this mean we're leaving?" asked Rory unable to keep the excitement in his voice under control.

Amy looked at Rory with such ferocity that she got up from her chair and hugged the Doctor tightly.  
>The Doctor looked to his left and to his right and at Rory, who looked at Amy with confusion.<p>

"Amy you don't have to hug me, well not that I don't appreciate it but we can always do the hugging stuff when we actually leav-

but the Doctor was cut off when Amy's lips had brushed onto his. The Doctor's hearts almost stopped. His mind couldn't comprehend what was going on.

"A-A-Amy what are you doing?" spluttered the Doctor trying to push her away gently.

"_This is almost like déjà vu_" thought the Doctor.

"Shut it brain!" said the Doctor aloud.

"I feel like I might regret it if I don't do this. Something about you makes me feel funny" said Amy and her lips began to tremble.

"Ah, okay, but I'm sure you're mistaking me for Rory, who by the way, is over there! Hey Rory!" said the Doctor, looking at Rory, trying to signal to him to get her off him before she does something she regrets.

But Rory just sat there watching.

"You could help you know!" the Doctor shouted to Rory.

But still he sat there.

"Stop fighting Doctor, I know you want this"

"NO no no no no no no no no" said the Doctor, still trying to push Amy away, but she wouldn't budge.

And then time seemed to stop.  
>Her lips had brushed the Doctor's again and this time, an electric sensation ran down his spine. The Doctor closed his eyes. He couldn't believe he was doing this! But something inside him did want this. Something inside him ached to be with the girl who waited for him and believed in him.<br>The Doctor opened his eyes abruptly and looked at Alfonso.

"Can you get her off me Al? I promise I'll leave afterwards"

Alfonso got up off the chair reluctantly and grabbed hold of Amy's waist and separated her from the Doctor.

The Doctor looked at Rory and knew that his world was crashing down before him. But he knew it was because of this planet. Amy would not and could not kiss the Doctor because she loves Rory. Rory was the one for her and they were going to be together forever.

"Rory keep Amy away from me. She didn't want to kiss me Rory; it's because of this planet and that's it" said the Doctor and he started walking out of the castle. "Come along you two! We are going to get you back to normal!"

Rory nodded his head at a sorry looking Amy and got up. He looked at her hands and caressed them gently.

"Do you love me?" said Rory; his voice cracking

"Yes" said Amy.

"Do you love him?"

"Yes" said Amy her voice cracking as well.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it?" said Rory, obviously trying to hold back tears.

Amy nodded and she took Rory's hand.

They both ran out of the Dining hall and met with the Doctor, who had given them a faint smile when he saw them coming.

Alfonso sat in the dining hall, alone at last.

"_Why did you send them away_" said a voice chuckling near Alfonso's ear.

"It's you again Lyrus" said Alfonso, smiling.

"_But of course! I have to keep checking on the one person that told me about the escape pods_" the voice chuckled again.

"That is a mistake that I will regret even after I and this planet are gone" said Alfonso and he closed his eyes.

And finally, after all those years, tears fell from his round face and hit the golden carpet like rain on windowpanes.


	4. Times a' changing

First Authors note:

How are you guys enjoying the fan-fic so far? I hope you're enjoying it. Hope you enjoy this chapter and make sure to review it! This chapter has a Doctor/Amy moment so to any of you loveys that enjoy the Doctor/Amy ship, I hope you enjoy what I've written. I keep forgetting to add this but Doctor who and the characters don't belong to me. There! Now read on you guys! And again, Review !

* * *

><p>It took the Doctor, Rory and Amy fifteen minutes to get back to the TARDIS, with no one talking along the way. The silence filled their ears, almost like it was drowning them. When they had reached the TARDIS, everyone looked at each other and the tension in the air seemed to ease. The Doctor opened the door on the blue police box and went inside. As soon as he got in, he sniffed in the air that was TARDIS and sighed heavily.<p>

As soon as Rory and Amy entered the TARDIS the weight of depression, the anger and sadness was sucked off into some invisible black hole and normalness returned to them. They looked at each other, with Amy blushing and Rory scratching the back of his head.

"Yes!, friends back to normal" said the Doctor jumping in the air. "And you!" he turned and walked up the steps, leading to the control panel. "You I missed"

"We weren't away that long" said Rory his voice rough like he had a sore throat.

"Ahh it may not have been long but it was long enough!" said the Doctor and he got on his knees and hugged the control panel.

"Well, what do we do now? Because I really do not want to go back on that planet" said Amy, brushing her hair back.

The Doctor got up from the TARDIS floor and instead sat on the TARDIS steps. He looked absentmindedly at the TARDIS door and ran his tongue over his teeth.

"My friend is doing the wrong thing. He doesn't have to destroy the planet!" said the Doctor.

"But isn't it his choice? Wouldn't you do the same if it was you- Amy stopped and caught herself.

The Doctor looked up at her and briefly smiled. "The thing is Amy, I don't know what I would of done in that situation, but I don't think I would destroy my planet"

"But he obviously gets some sort of closure by doing this? We can't interfere Doctor, not even if we want to" said Rory, looking at the Doctor sadly.

The Doctor's eyes widened and he jumped to his feet. He looked at the control panel and grinned. He touched four green odd shaped buttons and pulled the handle shaped like the end of an umbrella.

_Pax pax_!

Black cables that hung up in the TARDIS now dangled to the ground, the odd spark firing. The TARDIS began to shake violently and Rory and Amy ran up the steps that led to the control panel and held on to the railings.

"Why is it only now doing this" said Rory, looking up at the cables.

The Doctor moved around the control panel and pressed a blue button. He looked at Amy and Rory, who were still holding on to the railings.

"Why are you both holding on to the ra-

_Crash_!

The Doctor wobbled and his hands flailed into the air.

"That's why" said Rory and for what seemed like a long time, he smiled.  
>"Ah, I see" said the Doctor straightening up.<p>

"So I'm guessing by that sound, we aren't on Tawengay" said Amy, relief in her voice.  
>"Correct, but we're about to be" The Doctor looked at his watch. "We have at least one hour and counting till the Nageshi destroy Tawengay"<br>"Well how long were we on Tawengay?" asked Rory.  
>"Well, not long, about four hours" said the Doctor lazily.<br>"We were on Tawengay for four hours!" said Amy in disbelief.  
>"Well, yeah" said the Doctor laughing.<p>

The Doctor moved around the control panel and looked at the 10 inch widescreen T.V. He smiled to himself and went around the control panel, fighting the urge to skip. When Amy saw this, she let go of the railing slowly and took large strides towards him. She poked him in the arm, to which the Doctor yelped, and gave him a stern look.

"Got something to be happy for?" said Amy, crossing her arms over her chest.  
>"As a matter of fact, I have. No poking next time, I have soft muscles and soft muscles bruise easily, I mean, look at me" the Doctor held his arms out to the side. "How can I not bruise?"<p>

Amy looked over at Rory and back at the Doctor.

"We need to talk" she said, looking the Doctor in his eyes. "And no, before you ask, it cannot wait"

The Doctor bit his bottom lip. He knew this would happen but he didn't think so soon.  
>He looked into Amy's fiery brown eyes and put his arms down. He nodded his head and walked down the steps that led to the kitchen.<p>

Amy looked at Rory, who looked back at her and nodded. Her throat had become dry and she wanted to say she was sorry but all that came out was a sort of suffocating sound so she turned her head and ran after the Doctor.

Amy entered the door and was greeted with a long hallway. And there, standing in the middle of it was the Doctor, his head bowed as if in shame and his hands by his sides.

"I'm guessing you know why I want to talk to you" she said, clearing her throat.

The Doctor brought his head up slowly, with his green eyes on her face.

"Don't worry, I've already forgotten it!" said the Doctor and he smiled.  
>"Well that's good to know, and I'm glad that you would forget about what happened, I think" Amy was rambling and she knew she was rambling. "Umm, right, but the thing is that, how should I say this, I haven't"<br>"I don't know what to do about th-  
>"I don't want you to do anything about it Doctor because, although I wasn't myself, the way you make me feel Doctor is . . ." Amy trailed off and stamped her right foot on the ground. "Like this!"<br>"Like what?" the Doctor said in a surprised tone. "I haven't done anything wrong!"  
>"Yes you bloody well have!" said Amy, getting frustrated, her cheeks going rosy red. "You make me feel the way Rory makes me feel, but more . . . it's hard to explain" "Then don't explain it Amy" said the Doctor, walking towards her. "You don't need to say something that you'll regret" The Doctor stopped in front of Amy and held her right hand with both of his and looked deeply in to her eyes.<p>

Amy looked down at the Doctor's hands. They were soft like velvet and she felt a shiver go down her spine. She removed her right hand from the Doctor's hands and looked away.

"The thing is Amy, is that" The Doctor started to clear his throat and go slightly pink. "I may have feelings for you"

Amy looked up at the Doctor with her widened brown eyes and backed away slightly.

"But as a friend" said the Doctor calmly and even though he smiled, sadness lingered in his green eyes. The fact was that the Doctor felt something for Amy. Be it love, the mystery that she seemed to give off, or her cheekiness, he wanted her. But the Doctor knew that he couldn't have her. He knew all too well that he couldn't.  
>"<em>The Doctor and his companions can never last; they must part ways<em>" thought the Doctor eerily and his smile wavered.

"Wait, what? You have feelings for me, yet as a friend?"  
>The Doctor nodded.<br>"Well are you sure? Does your heart beat when you see me?" asked Amy.  
>"Yes" the Doctor paused. "But my heart beats every time really"<br>"You know what I mean Doctor"  
>"The thing is Amy, I don't know how I'm suppose to feel about this whole situation and quite frankly I don't like it, I mean, here I am on my TARDIS with you and Rory, wondering why on heavens you kissed me or even like me, I mean look at me? I'm not like Rory, I-I-I-I stutter now apparently and you are laughing . . . Why are you laughing?" said the Doctor looking at Amy curiously.<p>

Amy had started to go into fits of laughter. This was the most she had laughed in a while. When she had finished laughing she wiped a tear from her right eye and looked at the Doctor smiling.

"I like you because you . . . are you Doctor" said Amy and she kissed his cheek.

The Doctor felt a shiver go down his spine and closed his eyes.

"Although I have feelings for you, Doctor, I can never be with you because you aren't Rory. You aren't the stupid head that I fell in love with or the mighty roman that is my husband. And although it pains me here" she picked up the Doctor's left hand and guided it to her heart. "You will be in my heart forever, just like Rory will" Amy said softly and she put her face on the Doctor's hand.

She wanted to feel the warm softness of his hand. She rubbed her face on his hand and her eyes gazed up at the Doctor's face.

The Doctor had gulped and although he wanted to stop her, he didn't. It felt nice and wonderful to him and suddenly his hearts panged. This would probably be the only time that she'd do this to him. Yes she hugged him when things went wrong or tried to make him laugh, but the closeness of her face on his hand and almost intimate gazing she had in her brown eyes, that would be gone.

"This means" said the Doctor, his voice in a whisper.  
>"Yes" whispered Amy, knowing what the Doctor was about to say and she withdrew her face from the Doctor's hand.<p>

She looked up at the Doctor's eyes and saw a glint of something breaking inside them.

"Amy, we're still friends right?" said the Doctor and his hearts started to race.  
>"Of course!" said Amy and she hugged him tightly. "We'll always be friends"<p>

The Doctor smiled and he hugged Amy back. He breathed in her scent and exhaled in delight. She smelt like blossomed Lilacs with a Strawberry twist and a hint of golden honey.

_Crash_!

The Doctor and Amy separated and wobbled.

"OH! OH! We're here!" said the Doctor excitedly and he was about to run when Amy grabbed hold of his arm.

"Doctor, again, I'm s-  
>"Now now Amy, there's no need, as long as you are with me, all is well! If you want to talk about it more than we will later"<br>"I need to give you something"  
>"Well can it wait?" asked the Doctor looking at Amy.<br>"No, I don't think it can, I just need to get it out of my system" said Amy biting down on her bottom lip and looking at the Doctor's lips.

Amy walked up to the Doctor and brought his head forward, pursed her lips and went in to kiss him.

But the Doctor tried to fight it. He couldn't do this.

"Amy, please" said the Doctor but Amy kept shushing him. "You don't have to do this"  
>"Will you shut your gorgeous mouth please" said Amy fiercely and her lips brushed the Doctors.<p>

The Doctor gulped hard. His palms had started to sweat and his chest tightened.  
>Amy's lips brushed the Doctor's again and this time the Doctor got the same electric sensation that ran down his spine when Amy first kissed him on Tawengay.<p>

_Tawengay_.

The Doctor shuddered and looked at Amy.

"I can't do this Amy. Something inside me wants to but I can't, I just can't, I have to go"  
>"No, you will not!" said Amy and her lips finally stopped brushing the Doctors and kissed them.<p>

The Doctor felt like the whole universe had gone still. That each and every star seemed to stop in its place, that each and every planet stopped spinning on their axis, just to watch.

Amy stepped back from the Doctor and fiddled with his bow tie.

"Bow ties are definitely cool" said Amy smiling. "But not cool enough for me"  
>"You are right though, Bow ties are cool" said the Doctor and he smiled.<p>

And although he smiled, he felt hurt that he would never be able to be with Amy like Rory was. To have someone that would comfort him as much as Amy did to Rory or vice versa or to kiss him with the same passion and enthusiasm. But even though he had the TARDIS, he didn't have someone to hold. He was alone.

The Doctor cleared his throat and looked at Amy. She looked at him smiling and punched his arm gently.

"Hey, what did I say? I have soft muscles!" said the Doctor and he put his arm around Amy's shoulder and walked through the door leading to the console room.

"Everything good?" asked Rory, his gaze on Amy's face when they had entered.  
>"Everything is Amazing!" said the Doctor running up the steps and looking at the control panel.<p>

"So where are we now Doctor?" asked Amy cheerily.  
>"Tawengay!" said the Doctor and he dashed towards the TARDIS doors. "But the catch is that, sadly, you two aren't coming with me"<br>"Wait, your leaving us here?" said Amy in a surprised tone. Her chest had tightened. "But I thought we left Tawengay?"  
>"We did, and if it wasn't for Rory, Rory you smart man you, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have decided to go back in time to stop the war from happening!"<br>"But how do you know what year this war happened? Alfonso didn't really give us an exact date" retorted Rory.  
>"And you do realize that we are on the TARDIS, the beautiful TARDIS, which takes us anywhere we want."<br>"So that's why you were happy. You found out the date!" said Rory, and he couldn't help but feel admiration for the Doctor.

The Doctor grinned and then the next second he became serious. He looked at Amy and then Rory.

Amy had moved closer to Rory and taken his left fingers and entwined them with her right.

The Doctor felt another pang in his hearts and his seriousness almost wavered.

"Right you two, stay in here and do not, I repeat, do not come outside"  
>"Don't worry we won't. I must say, out of all the planets we've been to, and that one was the second most creepiest we've seen" said Rory and he shuddered.<br>"What was worse than that?" retorted Amy.  
>"The cow-dung. When we had to-<br>"ohhh yeah, ew, please, I'm sure we made a vow not to speak about that ever again" said Amy grinning at Rory and she kissed him. "Not the flashiest planet we went to, right Doc . . ." Amy trailed off.

The TARDIS door was ajar and the Doctor was nowhere to be seen. "Tor."

Amy puffed out her cheeks and looked down at her feet. Did she cause the Doctor to go out without telling them? What if he wasn't handling that she chose Rory over him? Amy shook her head. "_There's no way the Doctor would be like that! He even said that he liked me as a friend_" thought Amy.

"The Doctor lies" said Rory, making Amy jump out of her train of thought and looking up.  
>"What?"<br>"Nothing, just something I've noticed" said Rory and he walked towards the TARDIS door and closed it.


End file.
